Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 4: Operation: Lightning Rod
Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Previously on Darkstorm Multiversal... I do believe I just fanned an open flame of war and turned it into a raging inferno because now the timeline is at stake with Princess Blaze the Hedgecat coming into play as well, at this point, we need a plan to stop Eggman's seemingly endless hordes of robots. Tails says he has a plan that may work, I just hope it does because right now we need a moral boost. Transcript Darkstorm: Snoozing) Patricia & Layla: (checking on Darkstorm with Sonic, Tails, Amy & the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, while Jack is a bit busy spending time with Blaze THC) Sally: should we wake him up? Sonic: Maybe but how? Patricia: (thinking of a way to wake him up) Hmm... any ideas? (Whispers) Darkstorm? Rise & shine, sleepy head. Layla: (thinking & gets an idea) I got a better idea. (begins to use her fluffy Skunk tail with Patricia's help to try & tickle Darkstorm) Tickle tickle tickle... Darkstorm:(Laughs, yawning) Patricia: Morning Darkstorm, did you enjoy a nice sleep? Darkstorm:(Stretching his wings) Need strong Coffee but I am fine. Good sleep is a rarity for me now. Patricia: That's nice to hear. Shall we prepare a nice breakfast? We do need the energy to protect Mobius from any forms of danger. Layla: Very well then. I'm in the mood for some breakfast too. Darkstorm reaches into his satchel tosses them protein bars Patricia: Thanks, we are getting hungry. (begins eating the protein bars with the group) Layla: (eating a protein bar as well) Mmm, nice. Jack: (coming over to the group) Are we late? Patricia: Your just in time. Want a protein bar? Jack: I'll take two please. One's for me & one for Blaze THC. she giggles Patricia: (give two protein bars for Jack & Blaze THC) Here you go. Jack: (smiles) Thank you. (Hand one of the two protein bars to Blaze THC) We hope you enjoy it, Blaze. Blaze THC: Trust me this will be better than the IRM's my father told me to make Jack: That's nice to hear. Patricia: (smiles with Layla, Sally, Bunnie & Amy) Blaze THC:(Eats the bar) Layla: Now let's see if we can come up with a plan to stop Eggman & his army of robots. Patricia: Hopefully, we will figure this out soon, cause it seems like it'll be endless unless we take out the source of the robots. Blaze THC: Did you go for his main complex? Patricia: Oh yeah, that is worth a try. Jack: Yeah, but theres no doubt they'll be Guards guarding the place. Layla: We need to divide into teams to make sure that we sewn the plan up tight. Sally & Blaze, any suggestions on who's going with who? Darkstorm: Lightning Rod manuever Blaze THC: What? Patricia: (confused) Excuse Me? Darkstorm: Its a move I used once; its when I fly up into storm clouds and generated enough electricity to power several homes then dive bomb into the ground and unleashing all the energy at once frying electronics in the blast radius. Layla: (smiling with the Freedom Fighters) Of course! That's genius! But preforming this manuever would take a miracle & a forcecast of a storm. Patricia: And also, we all need to provide a distraction to keep Eggman's Forces away from you, while we keep you nice & protected, Darkstorm. Darkstorm: (Nervous) Alright Blaze THC: I will check weather reports Jack: Great. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor & Nicole & the rest of the Freedom Fighters will provide us the very back up we need. Layla: Patricia & I will provide the magic to help out. Darkstorm: Neat Blaze THC: Jack-kun could you help me? Jack: (smiles) Of course. I be more than happy to help you. (Blush a bit) Blaze THC:(Giggles and goes to check weather reports) Sonic: Is there anything your not telling us Darkstorm? Jack: (follows Blaze THC to help her) Patricia: Do you like to talk about it Darkstorm or not just yet? Darkstorm: I don't want to worry but this attack will leave me de-powered for 3 days. Patricia: Oh I see. Your secret's safe with me & Layla. Layla: (nods) Agreed. Darkstorm: Thanks Patricia & Layla: (smiles & then turn to Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor & Nicole & the rest of the Freedom Fighters) Is everyone ready? Sonic: Lets do it to it. Darkstorm: Lets Rock! (At Robotnik's Base, storm clouds light up from lightning and roars of thunder shake the ground) Darkstorm: (Flying Next to Patricia and Layla) Patricia & Layla: (on their flying broomsticks, while flying next to Darkstorm) Patricia: (whispers) Ok, we're in position & it's not gonna be easy. Layla: (whispers) Right, timing is key. Let's do our magic, hopefully the rest are very much prepared as we are. Darkstorm:(Flies into the clouds, the flashes of lightning show that he is taking the brunt of the storm to absorb as much electrical energy) Clear the blast radius it going to be big (Flying high into the sky) Patricia & Layla: (clears away from the blast radius the best they can) Darkstorm: Dive bombing as lightning sparks around him) For the freedom of all, begone in a flash of LIGHTNING! When Darkstorm impacts with the ground a wave of electric energy washes over the facility frying all electronics Patricia & Layla: Whoa...! Patricia: (surprised on Darkstorm's Wave Impact of electricity having frayed all of Eggman's electronics) Shocking. Layla: I agree. That's one cool party trick! Patricia: Well done, Darkstorm. (Begin to contact the Freedom Fighters by walkie talkie, about the fact that Eggman's Electronics are down & ready to move in) Light's green, your good to go. Darkstorm: (Walkie, static) Need back up, I have been compromised. Jack: (rushing forward with Sonic & the Knothole Freedom Fighters to help Darkstorm) Were coming Darkstorm. Patricia & Layla: (flies up to Darkstorm to help him) Darkstorm: (Walkie) I am in the middle of the compound under rubble Jack: Quick, everyone. We can still get him out of here. Patricia: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sally, Bunnie & Nicole will have to come with me & Layla. Jack, Blaze THC, Antoine & Rotor & Knuckles will keep the hallways guarded incase of any oncoming Eggman's robots or other threats that are taking notice. Jack: While keeping a watchful eye out for more weather reports? (Salutes) Will do. Blaze THC: Roger that. Shadow:(Watching from afar) Blaze THC: (helping to get Darkstorm out) Jack, Patricia & Layla: (helping to get Darkstorm out of the rubble as well, while Jack with Antoine, Rotor & Kncukles is keeping a watchful eye out for any guards as well) Darkstorm groans from the pain clutching his side as his hair changes from jet black to snow white in front of them. Layla: Please tell us that your ok, Darkstorm. Darkstorm: I will be ok, unfortunately that attack used up my energy. Layla: (sighs) Thank goodness your still ok. We'ol keep you protected while we take down Eggman & his robotic factories for good. Jack: Agreed. We best keep our guard up. (Keep his guard up with Layla, Blaze THC, Antoine, Rotor & Knuckles)